The Love Trip
by Athena's little owl
Summary: Percy goes on holiday at the end of the year, but it is a surprise. He also finds his long time crush there too. They are on the "love trip"!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N this fanfic may be short but I am trying my best to make them longer)**

**The Love Trip**

Chapter 1 - happiness and disappointment

**Annabeth pov**

Ok another test. I hated them. They are so annoying. The subject of the test was not revealed until today. My teacher was giving out the subject of our test today. I was fiddling with my fingers and praying to Olympus that I could get a topic about architecture or Greek myth. Those subjects I was good at. Finally, the topic gets pulled out of the hat.

"Ok, and the subject is... Greek architecture!"

My heart raced in excitement. I love this day!

Then we had to move tables so nobody cheated of copied one another. So we got moved to our tables and what do you know, I get sat in front of Percy.

Oh great, now this is going to be the worst day! As we sat down, Percy seemed to blush, before he spoke , it wasn't really speaking it was sorta like a whisper.

"Hey, Annabeth, 'sup?" He managed to get out.

I groaned. Why was I put with him yet again? It was strange because we were always put together after out other teacher left and we were left with her. Well, she is quite pretty, I'm sure Percy was looking at her all day when she spent her first day here at Goode( yeah , I know I go to Goode now). She said her name was Ms. Venus - like the Roman goddess of love. Hmmm, suspicions...

**Percy pov**

Yes! I am sitting with Annabeth Chase, or as I call her, Wise Girl. My life long crush. Shhh don't tell her that. The only down turn is that she doesn't look too happy that I am her partner- no not in that way! In the studying partner way. I got moved to her table, because of our new teacher, Ms. Venus. She was kinda cute, but reminds me of the roman version of Aphrodite, goddess of love. Like she knew I liked Annabeth.I know my stuff, eh!

But to be honest, I am quite dumb in the brain sometimes, that is why she calls me Seaweed is super duper smart, not even caring about dyslexia, so I call her Wise Girl. Pretty rubbish though. The only other option would be Owl Face, but that is even worse. So I tend to stick with Wise Girl as hers. Ahh, we both have our nicknames for each other. I blushed at that thought.

Hey, Annabeth, 'sup?

She groaned. She was pretty when she did that. Her thinking face too. I blushed again. I like her too much but I just can't tell her. This was too embarrassing. What am I going to do? Just calm down. Take big breaths, then release.

I have a test to do and it isn't necessarily my favourite topic as well. Anyway it is the end-of-year test and the new system is pulling a topic of a hat. Great, it could be anything, but we are a bit lucky as it is to do with Greek stuff. Well now the test has started...

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Love Trip**

Chapter 2 - express yourself

**Percy pov**

School is out! And I a going in a surprise holiday. My mom bought tickets for me and one friend. I have no idea where I am going or who I am going with. All my mom has told me is that the trip is on my birthday (August 18) and I have to be at the airport for 5pm. Looks like I am going for a night plane. Or not. Who knows? Anyways, I love holidays and surprises!

I hope we go to the Caribbean or somewhere hotter than in NYC at this time. But the only thing keeping me is that I am thinking about Annabeth too much.

So many questions are running through my head. Where is she? What is she doing? Does she like me? Is she going on holiday too? Is she hiding something from me? Oh I'd better stop there but, ugh. Now I felt awkward...thinking time again!

Oh I wish I could snog her face all day! She is so sexy and fit! When I see her the song sexy and I know it comes to mind. The problem is she is sexy and she doesn't know it! Please don't tell her any of this if you see her. If you do I will kill you even if I don't know who you are. Swear on the river Styx ! Ok I am doomed, but hey, I expressed my feelings, so I feel a lot better now. Phew.

I left school early on Friday for the airport . All I could see in my mind was the blonde beauty who was Annabeth Chase. As I arrived at the airport, I noticed someone I recognised. it was Grover! Grover was coming with me on the holiday. He gave me the tickets and it read:

_A ticket to Greece!_

That is when I started to think about Annabeth. After my strange thoughts, I remembered that Grover could read my thoughts and feelings, so I quickly became interested in my shoelaces.

"Dude, you like Annabeth don't you?" he smirked. I blushed one of the darkest shades of red.

"No," I mumbled. Grover started to laugh. I felt like a freak. All my secrets would be found out and they wouldn't be secrets anymore.

"Man, you should ask her out, I mean she's on our plane" .

"WHAT!?" I practically screamed.

(a/n thanks to lessthanthreepjo for helping me with certain parts.)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - sorry if you read my fanfic and chapter 2 was a bit messed up, or for the wait, I apologise. Enjoy the rest though! Thank you all for your reviews!**

**The Love Trip**

Chapter 3 - worries

**Percy pov**

Shoot! Annabeth is on our plane?! I asked Grover in disgust with hidden excitement too.

"Yeah, she sure is, Perce, you're in for a treat! He playfully pinched me. "Kay then, lets look at our tickets then for what our seat is, 'cos, you do know that we are going on an overnight plane? Don't you?"

Sure.

That was all I could say in that moment of time. I still couldn't believe that Annabeth was on my plane. Maybe my mom knew she was going to Greece and thought it would be a good idea for me to too.

I looked at my ticket. My seat number was : E2. I asked Grover what his seat number was.

"E5. That means we are on the same row but not sitting together. You'll have to sleep next to a stranger! Oh, no worries, I'll have to!" He smirked a funny smirk as if to copy mine.

As Grover said he was going to have a nap, I started to think of Annabeth but something interrupted me.

_Plane 1263 to Greece at lane 3. Repeating. Plane 1263 to Greece at lane 3 please. Thank you!_

Our plane had come! I woke up Grover and we dragged ourselves to the plane.

Lane A, B, C, D, E! I looked to my right and there it was E2. I plopped down on my chair, putting my armrest down and chilled for a moment ( I have not got a window seat, some girl does). Ooh! About the girl, she had beautiful medium-sized hair that was curly and blonde. She looked just like Annabeth. Then I remembered that she was on this plane too, so I changed my voice that she, if she was Annabeth, couldn't recognise me.

Annabe-. I got cut off.

"Percy, I know it is you, so don't even try it." She demanded.

I laughed at that. She always made me laugh but, as normal, she always groaned back. I strapped myself in to hear a very familiar voice calling my name.

"Hey, Percy, how's it goin'?" Grover quizzed.

Sure, it's good over here. How 'bout you? I whispered back.

His smile faded and showed me this fat guy he had to try and share two seats with, but he looked so horribly squashed in his space. I turned away laughing my head off.

Annabeth was reading an architectural book that I wasn't so interested in, but I had nothing else to do, so I started to read it too.

After a while, I woke up with a tissue to my face. Oh yeah, I drool in my sleep. But I don't have any tissues with me. It must have been Annabeth.

D-did I fall a sleep? I asked, tiredly.

"You sure did... and you woke me up because of your drool and your tossing and turning in your sleep! Can't you sleep silently as well? You kept making funny noises in which sounded a lot like my name. Don't know why. Who cares anyway? So, go back to bed, Seaweed Brain."She seemed to rush the end of that, like she didn't want to call me by my nickname.

Did I actually say Annabeth's name out loud? Even if it was in my sleep. I don't care. All my secrets would be found out sooner or later.

I laughed a worried laugh. She groaned. Same old, same old.

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Love Trip**

Chapter 4 - awkwardness

**Percy pov**

Ok, I am still on the plane with Annabeth and we were in silence for almost half an hour- not good at all. If I want a better relationship with her I am so going to have to do better than this.

I break the silence.

Errrm... so, what do you wanna do?

"I dunno, how about we play a game?" She said tiredly.

What game do you fancy, my lady?"I poshly asked.

How about... Aha! Truth or dare, since there are only two of us here in this moment of time. Anyways, I hear it has a good reputation of fun!" She requested.

Kay then... ( I hardly understand a thing she says, but that is what I like about her) Hold on, I have a coin, to see who goes first! Here we are!

"Alright, let's see who goes first." She smiled with a sense of 'challenge accepted' in it.

I gave her that face back. The coin flipped.

I will go first... I quavered.

"Challenge accepted." She said out loud - with the face too.

Awkward! That was going through my head, over and over.

Annabeth, truth or dare?

"Dare!" She replied almost immediately.

Cool... I dare you to...

I lost track. I was lost staring at these beautiful but intimidating grey eyes. I couldn't stand it anymore! She's too irresistible! Then, I slowly regained my focus. I took a gulp and spoke.

I dare you to kiss the first thing you see, after shaking your head, then fixing your eyes on something, then kiss it!

WHAT?! She stared at me, shocked.

I put on a brave face.

Can't turn down a dare! I replied.

She groaned. I laughed. (hmm that's odd, it's usually the other way round... oh well)

She closed her eyes, shook her head, to stopped not knowing where her head was facing... (at this point, my eyes were closed too, just in case)

**No-ones pov (because Percy's eyes are closed)**

Both Percy's and Annabeth's eyes were closed tight. Percy felt stupid for saying this dare and Annabeth was feeling awkward. Annabeth stopped her head, opened her eyes (at this point, so did Percy) and she found herself staring into someone's sea, green eyes.

"Percy!" She shrieked with anger and disgust right at the top of her voice, "I hate you!" Then she whacked him with the cold palm of her hand.

Percy looked down so he could hide his tears of sadness and disappointment. He sniffled and spoke.

"I hate me, too. I'm dumb, I'm stupid. You are right! I am a seaweed brain!

He almost broke out crying, but she couldn't tell. That was because he had turned away.

A couple hours went by and Percy had fallen asleep. Annabeth was all stressed out, hence the arguement. She looked at Percy, sighed then settled herself down. She let out a sniffle, then embraced Percy in her arms.

"I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!"

On the other side, Percy smirked.

**Cliffhanger!**

**Please review!**

**(A/N-sorry I might not be updating very soon but I will try to update as quickly as possible, kay?)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N- sorry if you hate cliffhangers, but you will have to deal with them because there's gonna be a lot more of them, so watch out!)**

**The Love Trip**

Chapter 5 - home sweet home

**Annabeth pov**

I felt absolutely awful. How could I say something like that to him? He is such a funny, *_cough_*cute*_cough_* boy! Please don't tell him this I had only just gained these feelings for him, so, no biggie... I then realised my arms were wrapped around him tightly ad I whispered, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, or something like that. Oh well!

The plane finally landed in Greece. Thank... The... Gods! It felt like a lifetime of emotion on one plane journey - with Percy of course.

Percy, wake up!

"Uhh? ButIdontwannagetupyet!"

What? Take your kelp head out of the seat so I can hear you.

He slowly lifted his head. He looked like he had been up all night, but obviously he had been asleep otherwise - why would I have hugged him? I think technically because I am a daughter of Athena. Means I'm smart that way. Oh shush Annabeth, stop boasting.

I came alone on the trip so I was a bit glad Percy is here. He was chatting with someone. I winced my eyes to clarify who it was. It was Grover! I decided to walk over as I hadn't seen him in a long time.

"Annabeth! Wassup? Oh yeah, I was on your plane too." He said sarcastically.

Ha ha very funny, nice to know that you can figure things out too. I mimicked his tone.

"No, trust me, I saw it all." Grover whispered mysteriously. It made me want to step backwards, but I decided to stay for a little while longer.

We chatted some more about our history as half-bloods, our quests together, thoughts and feelings, just not telling anyone else. Then mine and Percy's argument that had lasted to now, standing here with the others, the ones who were there for me on my first quest. I blinked back tears. Then I thought that I should really be going.

Hey, Grover, Percy, I think I have to go now. See y'all round, kay?

"Yeah, cool, see ya round!" Percy managed.

"Sure, sure." Grover said mysteriously yet again. He was really freaking me out. I headed then off to my apartment.

**Percy pov**

Grover was acting very weird ever since last night on the plane. Strange maybe he saw me and Annabeth talking. Or, oh poop, when she hugged me, where se thought I was awake.

Ahh, that embrace was lovely! I actually felt warm - inside and outside. I wonder if, now, she has feelings for me. Hopefully they are positive ones.

Where are we staying G-man? I'm still tired. Then I yawned.

"In an apartment room 1, Centaur Street. Hopefully, thought, that's only me reading Greek!" He chuckled.

Ha, no probs! Then we set off too our home.

"Taxi! Taxi!?" Grover shouted at the top of his voice.

Gees, this is Greece, Grover! You have to speak Greek to get them to give you a tax. Let me handle this. ταξί!ταξί! (taxí or taxi)

Then a cab instantly drove over.

θα μας πάρει στο δρόμο κένταυρος

(tha mas párei sto drómo kéntav̱ros or take us to Centaur Street)

"Nicely handled, Perce." Grover complimented.

No need to thank me. I pointed at him.

And at that very minute, we arrived at the apartment - it was huge! They said, in Greek, that there were only five rooms and we had four roommates.

I wonder if anyone is here? I thought almost out loud, nodding as well.

"So, lets check this place out!" Grover was so excited.

Alright. Open the door and I'll go in first.

Grover immediately grabbed the door handle and opened the door. Slowly, I stepped in. I gasp...

**Please review, I need help and support to carry on!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJatO or HoO otherwise I wouldn't be writing this**

**The Love Trip**

Chapter six - old mates

**Annabeth pov**

Ok I am staying in an apartment; room 1, Centaur Street and I may be sharing it with five other people. Great. Just what I needed. A whole lot of people disturbing me from my studies and architecture business. Ugh.

So I get to the house and there is a note in the door in English and Greek so both people can understand it. It read:

_Temporary apartment-owners out. Will return in ten minutes. Signed, Luke C, Nico dA and Thalia G. Xx_

What!? This couldn't be? It is? Really? Awesome!

So I opened the door to my new, shared holiday home and, to my surprise, it was amazing! It had cream wallpaper and beige, leather furniture. It had little figures of the Greek gods. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Hermes, etc. I settled myself down on one of the chairs. I almost fell in and falling asleep on them! I woke myself up and packed my things away, remembering that I might be sharing an apartment with my friends from camp! I feel like I have been lifted high in the air. Then the door opened.

They all looked different. Nico had grown taller and his face was more mature. Thalia's hair had grown and was wearing thicker, black eye-liner and Luke had combed his hair in a funny parting then I realised. These people weren't different inside. Who cares, that was all crammed into a few seconds.

When they saw me, the expressions on their faces told all.

"A-A-Annabeth? Is that y-you?" They all said with faces of confusion, happiness and doubt.

It sure is! I said, running up to them and giving all if them a hug individually. I hugged Thalia and as I stared into her eyes, she looked as if I had overloaded her with nostalgia. Tears started to slide down her cheek, even though she was smiling. Luke and Nico started rummaging their bags for tissues and surprisingly, got some out at the same time.

"Thalia, take my tissue." Luke gestured pleadingly.

"No, you must take my tissue, Thalia." Nico said soothingly with hidden anger that was easily noticeable. I gave Thalia my tissue and she took it. Once she had her eyes dry, she smacked both Nico and Luke, who had been fighting over who should give her a tissue but hadn't realised that she was better and instantly, they sprang back into reality.

"Stupid boys, eh?" She rolled her eyes.

I know how you feel! I said agreeing.

"So how's life, y'know relationship wise..." She quizzed.

Oh, nothing interesting. I'm still single. What about you? I lied. No-one knew about my feelings about Percy...

"Ugh, these two have been fighting over me like I'm the new action toy - ever since I moved in here!" She said, rubbing her forehead, as if she had been stressed out for a long time.

Well, I'm here now so you won't have to worry. I patted her on the shoulder.

"Sure, sure, I do hope so." And we sat down enjoying a drink catching up on how life was and is now.

"So gimme details!" Thalia propped herself on the small sofa, next to me.

_Should I tell her?_ I thought, pulling a face which Thalia noticed.

"Are you ok, Annabeth?" Thalia winced at me.

Oh no, I'm fine, just trying to recall memories of our time together. I lied.

"Sure, carry on." She gestured to me.

Well today, I-I err, got on a plane here and guess who was sitting next to me?

"Errrrrm, Percy? Perhaps?" She guessed.

Yeah, see as like I can't get away from him. I put my head in my hands.

Then the door unlocked. I thought it could be Luke or Nico, but they swerve chatting in the kitchen. Thalia, one, me, two, Nico, three, Luke, four. There are only four of us here. Six share an apartment, so we probably have two more guests. Ooh, I wonder.

What?! I shouted as the two new guests came in.

**What do you think, where should Percabeth's relationship go? Please, please review!**


End file.
